I Love Her-Inuyasha
by Sara1991
Summary: A.U. I had writer's block & didn't have any current ideas for my other stories at the moment. PLZ NOTE THAT I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS; I ONLY CLAIM THE STORY I WRITE!


Inuyasha had always been one to do what or who he wanted, wherever he wanted and when he wanted. But when it came to a young girl named Kagome, he was stuck; for some reason this girl meant the world to him.

**Inuyasha's P.O.V.:**

I didn't understand it because I normally just randomly fuck whatever chick I wanted and then leave right after she'd fall asleep.

Another reason…the big reason…I didn't understand it, was because this girl was at least eight years younger than me; she was sixteen and I'm twenty-four.

This girl, I met her two years ago when she was only fourteen; I saved her from some thugs who were going to rape and murder her.

I had found out that they had murdered her parents, older sister and younger brother…after raping the mother and older sister; they made her watch. Oh and her sister was already pregnant; so the baby was also killed. She has other family; she has another older brother, some aunts and uncles…but none of them seem to want her; they all blame her for her parents, brother's and sister's deaths. Their exact words were "it should've been you that was raped and murdered; not your mother, sister, father and brother."

She had a boyfriend…but as it would turn out, he was part of the gang that attacked her and killed her family; he was the reason they even found them… So yeah…

So, she had nobody who cared or would take her in… And since she had no one else, I talked Miroku, my roommate; we agreed she could stay with us until she could get on her own feet…so long as she helped around the house and whatnot.

She does so much more than just help around the house; she does just about almost everything…including making breakfast, lunch and dinner. The only thing she doesn't do, she can't do; she's sort, so she can't reach or do anything requiring stuff in high places. I'd say she could stand on something to reach those spots…but that didn't end well; she loses her balance really easily and falls…she fell and hurt herself pretty decently on her fifth day living with us.

Miroku and I had decided she needed time to not only grieve, but also to get used to things here. We were going give her as long as she needed; we thought that would be at least a month; we weren't expecting her to get over it all in a week, let alone five days… And personally, I don't think she ever did.

But anyways, the night after I saved her or whatever, she stayed overnight in the hospital. The next day she moved in; she slept on the couch for two nights until we could all get into her old home to get her things and the things she wanted from her family's things so she'd have something to remember them by. And thank god for wills and lawyers because the rest of her family was there gathering up everything that was left behind.

Turns out, the older brother who refused to take her in had left on bad terms; so he was left completely out everything. So, everything was left supposed to be split between the other three remaining children. However, because they were all dead, everything was left to Kagome…including all their money. The only thing not left to her or her siblings, was the house; the bank took that over.

At the time the siblings from oldest to youngest were, twenty-four, nineteen, fourteen and ten.

So, Kagome's been here for two years…and truth be told, I don't want her to leave.

Oh, and Miroku's girlfriend, Sango lives here as well; she shares an area with Miroku.

Let me explain:

My house is divided into five different areas: first floor, second floor, third floor, basement and a small crawl space for an attic. Each floor has three or four bedrooms and a full bathroom and a half bathroom. The first and third floors both have living areas and a kitchen while the second floor does not. It might be helpful to know that this place used to be an apartment way back when.

Miroku and Sango live up on the third floor…whether or not they share a room or not, I don't know; I just know they have a lot of sex…because the we have vents which carry sound all over the house. But that's going to be fixed later today…

Kagome and I are on the first floor; yes, we have different rooms. And no, we haven't had sex…but god do I want to.

Oh how I want to just take to my room, push her up against the door or wall, kiss her passionately for a little bit while feeling her up, then throw her on the bed, play with her how I want for a little while and then just take her how I want…nice and steady at first to let her adjust and then rough and fast…

Ehem… Moving on…

I have no clue as to what I'm going to do with that second floor.

I used to have another roommate; his name was Hojo and he was a good guy who used to date Sango.

He started hanging out with the wrong crowd one day and it was all downhill from there. He started drinking heavily and doing hardcore drugs. And no, I'm not talking about pot; I'm talking meth, crack and cocaine…among other things. Not only did he start with all that crap he started cheating on Sango with many different sluts…which is a shame because Sango is a good kid. But anyways, I digress…

For some reason Sango stayed with him…until the beatings started and Miroku and I had to start an intervention; she then left him.

That was about three years ago; they were just fourteen at the time. He is now sitting in prison because he got into a bar fight or something and "accidently" killed three people with a pocket knife and two beer bottles.

So when we say accidentally…what we really mean is that he was extremely high and drunk…

Like I said I'm twenty-four…but I didn't say I was tall with long silver hair and ember eyes. My mother died of sickness when I was fifteen and my father died before I was even born.

Sango is a sweet short girl with long dark brown hair and brown eyes; she's eighteen and is dating Miroku…though I don't know why; Miroku's a complete idiot. No, I'm kidding; they're actually a really good couple…despite the age difference. I've only known her for about four years now. I don't know anything about her family; I just know she ran away when she was twelve or thirteen from what she told me.

Miroku is a tall idiot who likes to get on my nerves…a lot. He has short, black hair and blue eyes; he is seven months older than me and is dating Sango. I have known Miroku for about fifteen years; we were nine and eight when we met…we went to school together. He was this annoying little kid that for some reason wouldn't stop following me around and annoying the crap out of me. His mother died during childbirth, he doesn't know his father and his twin brother committed suicide when they were ten…

And Kagome…Kagome is such a sweet, innocent, caring, helpful and beautifully adorable girl. However, she doesn't seem to see any of those things in herself; she tends to put herself down quite often. She doesn't see the same attributes in herself that she sees in others. She is short with long blackish-blue hair and brown eyes. Truth be told, I don't think I've ever seen a girl with hair like hers; but that's what sets her apart from all the other girls I've fucked before. Best part of it all, she's single. She's been asked out multiple times before by many guys; but she always turns them down. I think she's afraid to open up.

God, I just want to love her and show her that she can trust me…

FUCK! I'm doing the one thing I swore I'd never do; I'm falling in love…and with a sixteen year old none the less.

**Normal P.O.V.:**

"Inuyasha…is something wrong?" Kagome asked softly when she noticed Inuyasha sitting in a chair, just staring out a window.

"Huh? Oh yeah; I'm just waiting for the guy to come around and mess with the vents so that we don't have to hear Miroku and Sango anymore." Inuyasha answered looking at Kagome.

'She looks so cute today…' "Wait, why aren't you in school today?" Inuyasha asked confused realizing she wasn't in her school uniform…and not in school. Instead she was wearing blue knee high socks with a light blue shirt that reached just above her knees, a cute light blue top with sleeves that hung off her shoulders that revealed a little bit of her stomach, her hair was up in a pony tail…oh and she wasn't in school.

"Oh…they kicked me out last week…" Kagome said slowly and softly.

"WHAT; WHY?!" Inuyasha asked enraged making Kagome cringe a little, immediately causing Inuyasha to calm down.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to scare you…" Inuyasha said looking at her.

"It's ok; you didn't really scare me…you were just really loud. They kicked me out because they said I wasn't going anywhere; I wasn't amounting to anything. They said I shouldn't bother coming in anymore because I've missed so much already with how often I've been sick and I'm just so much slower than the rest of the students. I tried telling them that I no longer lived in a house filled with mold and such and that the doctors said last time I was there that everything was clear and healthy…I just need to use an inhaler and make sure I take the medications he prescribed and I would be fine. I also said I was trying to learn and catch up…but I don't know…they go too fast for me. But my teachers refuse to slow down for just one student… I was willing to be held back if need be…but they refused to listen or anything. They said I'd probably just…I'd probably just end up like my mom and older sister…knocked by some guy and then murdered anyways. So there's no point in me being there. They called Miroku and told him what was going on because on paper it says he's my legal guardian. He didn't tell you?" Kagome asked softly as he she tried to wipe away her tears. She had started out explaining everything just fine; that was until she got to the part about what they said about her mom and sister.

Inuyasha, by now was seething…he didn't understand how they could do or say something like that…especially with what she's been through. Not to mention, he couldn't believe Miroku hadn't told him about any of this; he was pissed. But, for her sake he wasn't going to show it.

In fact, Inuyasha was going to say something; but a knock at the door kept him from doing so.

"Kagome I…"

Knock. Knock. Knock.

'Damnit!' Inuyasha cured at himself.

"Hello?" Inuyasha asked opening the door, trying to remain calm.

"Is Inuyasha Ikisatashi here?" A bald man, standing about 5'8" asked looking up at Inuyasha.

"Yes, that's me." Inuyasha answered.

"I'm here about your vents; you wanted to see if it were possible to make it so they wouldn't carry sound all over?" The man asked looking around.

"Yes; come in." Inuyasha said allowing him in.

"Please, show me around…" The man said and then saw Kagome standing in the living area, looking at the spot Inuyasha was sitting.

'How do I tell him how I feel about him? Hey Inuyasha, I need to tell you something; I love you. Yeah…that'd go over real well… He'd probably just laugh at me and say I'm only saying that because he saved me. But…that's not true…I love him; I really do. I know he's been with a lot of different women; I know he loves sex… Am I not good enough? I'd have sex with him if he wanted; I'd give him my virginity. Heck, I'd even let him cum inside if he wanted; I'd have his babies if he wanted. But…I'm probably just a child in his eyes. I mean I am only sixteen and he's twenty-four. And I've never…I'm still… And he's super experienced…' Kagome thought to herself as she stared off into space, not even noticing that there were people in the room.

"Kagome? Kagome!" Inuyasha asked concerned and then exclaimed, getting her attention.

"Huh? Yes?" Kagome asked a little dazed looking at Inuyasha.

"Are you alright? You're feeling ok?" Inuyasha asked looking at her before feeling her forehead.

"Oh yes; I'm ok! I was just thinking about this and that. You know how I am…" Kagome said trying to get him to stop worrying.

"Well…you're not warm. If you're sure… Anyways, this is the vents guy." Inuyasha said introducing the guy to Kagome.

"Hello." Kagome said politely, going to shake the guy's hand.

"Hi. And the name's Naraku, Korosoma, Naraku." The vent guy, Naraku said taking her hand, shaking it.

For a moment, while Inuyasha had his back turned, Naraku wouldn't let go of her hand; Kagome had to forcibly pull her hand away and wipe it off.

"Ok…so what do you need from us?" Inuyasha asked turning back to them.

"Yes. I need to see each room that contains a vent; so if you'd kindly take me on a tour." Naraku said politely to Inuyasha.

"Can we start in my room? I-I'm sorry; I'm just really tired. I'd like to go lay down and maybe take a nap…" Kagome asked right away and then explained softly. In truth she wasn't comfortable with Naraku; something just felt off about him. Not off like the time she was attacked and nearly raped and her parents, brother and sister were murdered; nothing like that. She just felt uneasy around him.

"Oh sure; that's fine…" 'What is going on with her as of late?' Inuyasha said and then thought to himself while looking at her funny. He knew something was up, but didn't know what.

"Thank you." Kagome said with the best smile she could manage; Inuyasha saw right through it.

"Right this way." Kagome said turning her back on the two as she led them to her room.

"Well this is certainly cute. It suits you perfectly." Naraku said with a smile that creeped Kagome out.

"Thank you…" Kagome said softly.

'It's him…she only started acting all weird when he came in.' Inuyasha thought to himself.

It took him a little while; but Inuyasha eventually figured it out. He could tell by the looks she was making that she was trying to hide.

"So, where is the vent in your room?" Naraku asked smiling at her.

And now that he knew, he wasn't going to let Naraku alone with Kagome…or out of his sight for one second. "Oh, I can show you; she's only been here for about two years and hasn't quite figured out how to reach her vents yet without falling off a chair." Inuyasha said leading Naraku over to the other side of her room where her vents were.

The vents in her room were actually half way up her bedroom wall for better heating purposes.

"Right…I see. Do you have a chair I could use to get up so that I can get a better look?" Naraku asked looking at Inuyasha.

"Yes, I'll go get one." Kagome said as she quickly left the room.

'Damnit…I was hoping the big idiot would go get it. I may be married, but she's just so cute, young and innocent looking. I mean I'm not actually going have sex with the girl…but that doesn't mean I'm not going to touch her. Now I wish I had brought little cameras…but I didn't know there was a pretty girl living here…' Naraku thought to himself as Inuyasha stood by the door.

"I found a chair; I hope this'll do." Kagome said coming back in, dragging a chair behind her; she looked exhausted.

"Kagome…you should've let me go get the chair. Go sit down." Inuyasha said simply as he took the chair from her and over to Naraku as she went to sit in her bed.

**Five Minutes Later:**

Naraku was busy inspecting the vents when Inuyasha noticed Kagome had passed out…sitting up and was about to fall forwards, off the bed.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…" Inuyasha said right away as he quickly made it over to her before she fell; he then placed her in her bed and covered her up.

Another few minutes went by and Naraku was done tinkering with her vents and was ready to move on.

On the way out Inuyasha shut her light off and left her door cracked just in case.

**Two & a Half Hours Later:**

It had taken awhile to take Naraku all around the house to show him all of the vents and such; and then it took another hour or so to install all that was needed to keep sounds from passing through the second floor.

"How much do I owe you?" Inuyasha asked looking at Naraku; he was just ready to get him out of his house.

"250.00." Naraku replied simply.

"Ok…just let me get my wallet…" Inuyasha said looking around; it was then that he realized he kept all his money and such up on the second floor. He also knew that Naraku wasn't going to go back upstairs.

"I'll be right back; my stuff is upstairs." Inuyasha said heading upstairs; he would hear if Kagome was in trouble. She's a very light sleeper; she would scream if this creep touched her.

Meanwhile Naraku noticed that her door was cracked.

'I shouldn't…but I must have a souvenir.' Naraku thought to himself as he carefully crept over to her room and snuck in…leaving the door cracked.

As soon as he entered her room he noticed she had kicked her blankets off of her, she was on her back, her skirt was slightly pushed up, her legs were spread…well, actually one was straight on the bed and the other was hanging off of the bed. She had one arm above her on her pillow while her other arm was lying across her chest, her hand on her breast; it looked like she was lightly squeezing herself…and her face was red. She looked like she was lightly panting.

'So…she touches herself in her sleep it seems. Let's see…if she's like normal girls, she keeps her panties in her top drawer… Yep…here there are. Cute. Panties with butterflies. Panties with flowers. Panties with bows and ribbons. Plain panties. Satin panties. Lacy panties. Plain cotton panties. So many panties to choose from. She's got some cute bras in here as well… Hurry up and just pick a pair; I'm sure he'll be down soon. These will do.' Naraku thought to himself as he grabbed a pair of brand new black lacy panties.

It wasn't until he closed her dresser drawer that he realized these haven't been worn yet. He sniffed them and could tell that they haven't been worn…not even once.

"Damnit…" Naraku cursed lightly under his breath…and then he seen it; what he wanted.

He was far enough away, but he could see a small wet spot on the panties that Kagome was currently wearing.

'Those ones…I need those ones…' Naraku thought to himself as he silently made his way over to her bed.

"Inu-ya-sha…" Kagome mumbled in her sleep, scaring the crap out of Naraku; he momentarily thought she was awake…

The only reason he knew she was awake was because she didn't notice him, nor did she move, except for a small arch of her body.

'She's dreaming of that oath?' Naraku thought annoyed.

But he couldn't report them; he figured she's at least sixteen or so. And as long as she's fifteen, it's legal.

'Whatever…I just need her panties and then I can go.' Naraku thought to himself. First he was going to sniff them and then he was going to shove them down his pants; he'd leave them in his shed, where his wife and children were not allowed to go whatsoever.

He was careful as to not put his entire weight on her bed as he gently grabbed the sides of her panties.

Slowly, he pulled them off her hips and down her legs.

"Mmmm…" Kagome softly moaned, thinking she was dreaming and that it was Inuyasha…not know the truth of it all.

'Yes! Oh yeah; these smell absolutely lovely.' Naraku thought to himself as he sniffed her wet panties before shoving them down his pants and boxers.

Now he would've been fine; he could've made it out scot-free if it weren't for the fact that he was a major pervert and couldn't resist her pussy being out and bare for him to see…and touch…

She woke up as soon as he stuck a finger inside of her…

**Meanwhile: Back With Inuyasha:**

"Ok, I've got your money… Where did he go?" Inuyasha asked looking around. Kagome's door was still cracked how he left it.

"His truck is still here…" Inuyasha said to himself.

"Who's truck is that?" Miroku asked walking in with Sango.

"The vent guy's…but now he's seemed to disappear." Inuyasha sighed.

"Where's Kagome?" Miroku asked while Sango started to head upstairs.

"Sleeping." Inuyasha answered as Miroku started following Sango.

And then it happened.

"Waaahhhhhh! Ahhhh! Ahhh! INUYASHA! Ahhh!" Kagome screamed; more specifically she screamed for him. But eventually her screams became muffled.

"What the hell is going on here?! What the fuck are you doing?!" Inuyasha asked pissed off when he came bursting through her door.

Naraku still had a finger inside of her, was now in her bed and had his free hand over her mouth so that she wouldn't scream. Oh and he had her panties just barely hanging out of his pants.

Kagome was lying there, struggling against him with tears streaming down her face…and that's when Inuyasha's face went fire hydrant red with rage.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER!" Inuyasha yelled enraged charging at Naraku, who took off out of her room.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY GIRL!" Inuyasha yelled chasing Naraku, shocking and confusing Kagome.

'My girl? What does he mean by that? He only says that about certain people…the people he…cares about? He cares about me?' Kagome thought to herself; she then fixed her skirt and got out of bed.

Miroku had called the police while Sango ran upstairs.

Inuyasha was about to attack Naraku when Kagome stopped him.

"Inuyasha! Stop!" Kagome cried running out of her room.

Inuyasha wasn't listening though; he couldn't see or hear anything else; he could only see red…until he felt Kagome on his arm.

"Inuyasha please! Please stop!" Kagome cried holding removing herself from his arm to hug him around his waist.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked calming down a little when he felt her small arms around his waist and her small body pressed up against him; she had never hugged him like this; he placed his arms carefully around him, pulling her a little closer to him.

"What's going on in here?" Two police people asked walking in on everything.

"I want to press charges against that man! I came here to check out his vents and make sure that sound stopped traveling through them and he attacked me for no reason!" Naraku exclaimed, trying to get Inuyasha arrested.

"No reason? Are you sure about that? Are you sure it has nothing to do with that young girl he's holding in his arms right now? Are you sure it's not because when we got here you were staring at her bare ass? Or are you sure it's not because you have her panties shoved in your pants and I'm pretty sure you underwear as well?" The male police officers asked looking at him.

At the mention of her bare ass, Kagome pushed away from Inuyasha, blushing furiously as she did her best to pull her skirt down so her butt was covered.

"Also, the girl looks as though she's been crying or sleeping or something… What's your name?" The female officer asked looking at Kagome.

"Kagome, Kagome Higurashi." Kagome answered softly.

"Well Kagome, go get a pair of panties on and please come talk with me." The female officer said looking at her Kagome.

"Ok…" Kagome said softly as she went to her room to change.

When she came back out she was now wearing a pair of shorts instead of her skirt.

Inuyasha and Kagome noticed that when she went to talk with the female police officer, Naraku was giving her a pleading look like please don't tell them what happened.

**Fifteen Minutes Later:**

After talking with Kagome, the police took Naraku away and called a car to tow his truck away. Inuyasha called the company that Naraku was from and informed them of what happened. They apologized and cut his bill in half.

"Well that was certainly a fun time…" Miroku said sarcastically as Kagome sat in a chair with her knees up to her chest.

"Kagome, are you ok?" Sango asked concerned.

"Yes, I'm ok…I will be." Kagome answered softly.

Inuyasha had made some tea for her and just brought it over when Miroku noticed something; he pulled out his phone and quickly searched for something.

"Hey Sango, how would you like to go see a movie? Any movie you'd like; there are few starting in half an hour. If we leave now we can make it to the theater down town." Miroku said looking at Sango, who picked up on the hint right away.

"Sounds great! Let's go." Sango said happily as she got up.

"Feel better Kagome." Miroku said as he and Sango exited the house.

"What's with those two?" Inuyasha asked, more to himself then anything.

He then looked at Kagome was just sitting there, staring off into space with her knees up to her chest; she hasn't touched her tea.

"Kagome…are you sure you're alright?" Inuyasha asked seriously, making her look at him.

"No…" Kagome said softly.

"Do you want to be alone?" Inuyasha asked standing there.

"…No…" Kagome said slowly.

"What's going on?" Inuyasha asked as he knelt down in front of her.

"What did you mean?" Kagome asked confusing him.

"What do you mean what did I mean?" Inuyasha asked confused.

"When you were yelling at Naraku you told him to stay away from your girl. What did you mean by that?" Kagome asked causing a light bulb to go off in his head.

"Kagome I…" Inuyasha started, but he didn't want to finish; he didn't want to scare her away.

"Please Inuyasha…I need to know. I need to know what that means!" Kagome said with determination.

Seeing her determination Inuyasha couldn't help himself; he reached up, gently grabbed her face and brought it to his.

Mere inches from her lips, feeling her breath on his; he answered her before crashing his lips into hers.

"Because I love you."

Needless to say, Kagome was shocked and didn't know what to do; but she slowly wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

When he pulled away from her, her face was flushed and she had tears running down her face.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome started as she stood up.

"I'm sorry Kagome." Inuyasha said as he stood up, but got a huge shock when she hugged him.

"Why? Why are you sorry? It's how you feel; isn't it?" Kagome asked looking up at him.

"It is…" Inuyasha started.

"Well…it's how I feel too. I never said anything because I was afraid…afraid that you would say that I only felt this way because you saved me. Afraid that you just thought of me as some child. Afraid that I go kicked out of school because I'm not smart enou…" Inuyasha had heard enough; he grabbed her and smashed his lips against hers again, silencing her.

"Shut up." Inuyasha said when he pulled away from her.

"Wh-what?" Kagome asked confused.

"Shut up with all that nonsense. That school is the stupid ones for getting rid of you; you don't need them. You're smart enough just the way you are. If you'll let me, I'll take care of you. I'll take care of you for the rest of your life." Inuyasha said causing more tears to fall from her eyes.

"I love you so much!" She couldn't help it; she hugged him and cried into his chest.

"I love you too." Inuyasha said hugging her back.

They stood there, holding each other for what seemed like hours (a few minutes) before Kagome pulled away, red in the face and looked at him.

"Something wrong? Your face is flushed." Inuyasha said looking at her.

"I-I…" Kagome started, stuttering, fidgeting with her hands in front of her as her face became hotter.

"What is it?" Inuyasha asked becoming concerned.

"Iwantyoutotakeme!Iwantyoutotakemyvirginitymyinnocence!Pleasemakelovetome!" Kagome cried out, not making since as she didn't take a single breath or pause between words or even sentences; confusing the fuck out of Inuyasha.

"What? Slow down and breathe." Inuyasha asked and then said just staring at her very red face.

He had an idea about what she said with how red she was without a fever; but he had to make sure.

"I want you to take me. I want you to take my virginity, my innocence. Please, make love to me. Please, Inuyasha. I won't regret it, I promise. I want it to be you; I want you to be my first, second, third, so on and last. I want to completely give myself to you and I want you to keep me. Please. I want this. And…I want it to be your way; I want you to do it how you want…your way…as hard or as fast as you want. But…I do have one request…well two…" Kagome said slowly and a lot calmer this time while holding onto his arm and looking directly into his eyes to let him know she meant every word she said.

"And what would those be?" Inuyasha asked placing both of his hands on her shoulders; he figured he knew what she was going to ask.

"Please, when you first put it in, to take my virginity…please be gentle. I-I heard it hurts the first time…" Kagome said softly looking directly into his eyes.

'I knew she was going to ask that…' Inuyasha thought to himself; he was happy…just knowing she wanted this; he'd waited so long…he'd do whatever she wanted. Technically speaking, if she had wanted to wait, he would've; he'd never hurt her…not on purpose at least. This was just a bonus…the icing on the cake

"And the next request?" Inuyasha asked looking at her; he was perfectly sure she was going to ask that he use a condom or not cum inside…and it would most likely be the second part because he doesn't wear condoms; he absolutely refuses to wear condoms.

"Please; please don't put it in my butt… I don't like that; it hurts…a lot…" Kagome said softly as she looked at her feet, shocking Inuyasha.

"Have you done anal before?" Inuyasha asked seriously.

"…Not by choice…" Kagome said slowly and softly and Inuyasha instantly got it; the day her family was killed.

Now he was pissed, but he had to remain calm for her.

"You don't care if I cum inside? What? You can't become pregnant or something?" Inuyasha asked joking a little, but was also upset.

"No…as far as I know I can. I just don't care if I do or not…as long as I can be with you and as long as you're happy. Whatever you want I want." Kagome said softly and Inuyasha just lost it; this was everything he wanted and more.

"Then I'll give you what you want. But be warned, you asked for this." Inuyasha said roughly grabbing a hold of her and pulled her towards him before crushing her lips with his.

She softly moaned, causing him to smile.

After a few minutes she couldn't breathe, so Inuyasha pulled away, both panting like crazy, trying to get their breaths back.

"Keep it where I place it." Inuyasha said seriously as he gently hiked her right leg up around his waist.

She obeyed, so he hiked her left leg up around his waist and held onto her by her butt, squeezing making her squeal.

"Now…be a good girl and you'll be rewarded." Inuyasha said as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders while he carried her to his room.

His room because, one: its part of his fantasy and two: her bed isn't big enough for the two of them and what he had planned.

Once in his room he placed her up against his door, pressing his entire body against hers, causing her to moan out, which caused Inuyasha to smile.

Inuyasha had but three jobs when it came to making love to Kagome:

1\. Pleasure her to the point of no return

2\. Make sure she is fully satisfied

3\. Most importantly, don't hurt her

When it came to all the other women that he fucked he really didn't care what he did or how they felt as long as they were satisfied, pleased and it wasn't considered rape. That was the only thing that he wouldn't do; he absolutely refused to rape anyone. But other than all that he would do whatever he damn well pleased.

However, when it comes to Kagome…it's different; he genially loves and cares for her. And most importantly, now that he had her, he refuses to lose her. For some reason, Inuyasha feels like he has this emotional connection on a higher level with her that he NEVER had with any other girls he slept with. So he's going to do everything in his power to make sure she's happy and safe.

"So…is it safe to assume you belong to me?" Inuyasha asked placing his forehead gently against hers.

"Yes." Kagome answered softly, softly sighing when she felt his hands travel up, under her shirt and then ran them up and down her bare skin.

"Hmmm…you like that huh?" Inuyasha asked nipping her lips a little with his.

"Yes." Kagome breathed out each time she felt his hands near her breasts.

"So little girl…I hope you understand; that since you're mine… I'm going to completely dominate you. Do you understand; or…is that going to be too much for you?" Inuyasha asked seriously, still keeping her pressed up against the door, using his body.

"Yes, I understand; no, I don't mind. I-I want this; I-I want you to do whatever you please to me." Kagome said softly, stuttering a little each time he pressed against her.

"Little girl…you have no clue what you're in for, do you?" Inuyasha asked as he stopped running his hands all over and just held her still, his hands holding her around her stomach.

"Please…" Kagome breathed out, looking directly into his eyes and he lost it.

No more time for words, just action.

He was going to do what he wanted to do to her; he was going do what he's been fantasying about for over a year now.

Because of her, he hasn't been able to go out and fuck girls like he used to; he's been so pent up.

But he wasn't going to fuck her like those girls. No, Kagome was different; he was going to make love to her once and for all…and he wasn't going to leave her right after like he had with the others. One: this was his house and he didn't have to leave; he's never brought a girl to his house before. Two: he loved her and she was never leaving…unless she wanted.

"Hold still." Inuyasha commanded as he grabbed the bottom of her shirt and pulled up.

Not long after that, her shirt was somewhere on the floor…and shortly after so was his.

"Trust me?" Inuyasha asked grabbing the hem of her shorts while placing his thumbs just inside of them.

"Yes." Kagome answered red in the face.

"Good." Inuyasha said simply as he started slowly sliding her shorts off her hips and down her legs.

Once they reached a certain point, Inuyasha carefully removed one leg to remove the shorts from that leg; he then placed it back around his waist before doing the same with the other leg, just letting the shorts fall at his feet.

She was now just in her bra, panties and knee high socks.

Inuyasha after a few seconds pressed her back up against his door and started feverously kissing her again.

While kissing, without her noticing, Inuyasha, using his body, let go of her momentarily and removed his pants, leaving him in only his boxers.

"Mmmm…" Kagome moaned into his mouth when she felt him fondling her butt.

She pulled away when she couldn't breathe; but she was moaning like crazy because Inuyasha was fondling her all over her butt.

To be honest, Kagome really had no clue as to what she was in for; and Inuyasha knew it…but to be honest…that's what excited him about it all; she was so innocent.

"I think it's time we move on, don't you?" Inuyasha asked moving his hands from her butt, up her back, around her sides and finally right under her breasts while looking directly into her eyes.

"Inuyasha…Mmmmm! Huh! Uh! Mmmm…" Kagome moaned out arching her back a little when she felt his hands on her bra covered breasts while lightly kissing, sucking and licking her neck.

After a few minutes of this he pulled away from her neck…where he left two small hickeys he went back to kissing her lips. This time however, he licked her lips until she opened up and stuck his tongue in her mouth and started wrestling with her tongue.

She was a little slow and shy at first, but she eventually began to mimic his movements and started using her tongue against his.

"Time…to remove this…" Inuyasha said, panting as he reached behind her and unclipped her bra.

As soon as he unclipped her bra, Kagome gasped in either shock or surprise, arching her body towards him again; this time giving him the opportunity he needed to completely remove the damn contraption from her body.

"I hate those things." Inuyasha said looking into her eyes before moving some of her hair out of the way.

'Time to move on.' Inuyasha thought to himself with a smirk.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked looking at him.

"Come here…" Inuyasha said pulling her body up against his before kissing her again while carrying her to his bed.

She squeaked as soon as her bare breasts hit his bare chest; somehow he had managed to connect his nipples directly with hers.

"Unwrap your arms and legs from me now." Inuyasha commanded.

She did as she was told; she was bracing herself for to be thrown onto his bed. But that never came; he gently set her on his bed.

She looked up at him confused.

"You're mine and trust me when I say, I will dominate you. _I will_ ravish your body, your soft flesh, mind and soul. But the one thing I'm not going to do is treat you like the others. I'm assuming you know about my past with random girls…" Inuyasha said kneeling in front of her to have a quick serious talk with her.

"Yes…I know of them…" Kagome said softly; it hurt her to see him with other women.

"Don't you worry about that anymore though; _you_ are the only girl that matters to me anymore. _You_ are the only girl that I love with all my heart and soul. _You_ are the only one I want to be with for the rest of my life. I love you Kagome." Inuyasha said seriously, looking into her eyes, her soul.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried, tears running down her face as she threw herself at him and hugged him tightly, crying into his shoulder.

"I love you too!" Kagome continued to cry as he held onto her, smiling; he had one of the things he's always wanted…someone to love and to love him back with just as much love.

Now it was time to work on the second and third things he's really wanted for a long time. Her body and soul at the next level. And a family; a family with her. He needed her; he needed her badly. His cock was already hard and aching.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha started as he carefully pushed her away.

"Yes?" Kagome asked softly.

"Do you still want to do this? Do you still want to give me your virginity tonight? Do you want me to take you and make you a real woman now? Because if you don't you have to tell me right now…you have to tell me now. Because if you don't say anything and I start, there's no turning back; I won't be able to stop…not with you. I want…I need you so bad. But I will not hurt you. So if you want to sto…" Inuyasha started, but was stopped by Kagome who cut him off by kissing him passionately, like he had done to her earlier.

"Stop talking and take me. I want to be yours and yours alone. I want you to take me." Kagome said softly, but seriously when she pulled away from a very shocked Inuyasha.

"Damn…you're a fast learner. I really don't know what that school thought when they kicked you out. You want to be mine? Then mine you shall be. Now, lie down, relax and enjoy." Inuyasha said pushing her down to the bed causing her to squeak.

"God…you're so damn beautiful. Don't you dare hide from me." Inuyasha said looking her up and down and then said removing her arms from her breasts when she placed them over her breasts and blushed like crazy.

"I'm not beautiful; I'm just plain." Kagome said softly.

"The fuck you are! You are the most adorable, cutest, prettiest girl I know. Anyone else says otherwise are morons." Inuyasha said climbing on top of her, pinning her arms above her head with just one hand while his other hand traveled all over her body causing her to moan out for him.

"Good girl…keep moaning for me. Spread your legs while you're at it." Inuyasha ordered and she once again did as she was told.

Once she spread her legs Inuyasha easily lifted her hips up to meet his and started dry-humping her, while grabbing at her breasts, squeezing them.

"Inu-ya-sha! Ahhh!" Kagome cried out when she felt his length through both of their underwear.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha grunted out, jizzing in his boxers while she came in her panties.

"Such a good girl." Inuyasha said before wrapping his arms around her body so that he could bring his face down to her breasts in order to kiss, suck, bite and tongue them.

Kagome spazzed out when she felt his tongue on her already erect and sensitive nipples; she was instinctively thrashing her hips and pelvis up against his.

He switched breasts, smiling into it as she continues to thrash around; it was exciting him.

After a few minutes he stopped what he was doing and completely pulled away from her…to her dissatisfaction.

"Hmm…someone's excited…you're already really wet." Inuyasha said looking at her pussy; her panties were pretty wet.

"Let's see if we can make you even wetter." Inuyasha said taking his hand and started rubbing her panty covered pussy.

"Ahhh!" Kagome cried out pushing her body towards his hand; she wanted more; she needed more.

"Naughty, naughty…I like it." Inuyasha said as he stopped for a minute to pull her panties down and off of her body.

After a few minutes of just staring at her innocent, unused pussy Inuyasha finally took one of his fingers and slowly stuck it inside of her tight crevice.

"Mmmmm. Mmmmm!" Kagome moaned out, in a little bit of pain.

'She's really never had anything up in here before; it's completely unused. Perfect. However, it's going to take some stretching before I'll be able to enter her. Her ass however, I can tell has been used…not to mention; she mentioned she was raped anally. Damnit…I can't think about that right now; if I do I'll hurt her… I can't have that.' Inuyasha thought to himself as he continued to push his finger in her.

"MmmhmmMmm…" Kagome moaned out, her body beginning to shake a little.

"Nice and easy… Kagome…if you can't handle my finger, you'll never be able to handle my cock; that's so much bigger then my one finger." Inuyasha explained as he continued to push his finger.

"I-I'm sorry…" Kagome said softly as she spread her legs a little more and tried to be brave.

"Do you wish to stop?" Inuyasha asked pulling his finger out.

"NO! No, I don't wish to stop. Please…" Kagome exclaimed suddenly and said softly, pleading with him.

"Oh I'm not going to stop; I gave you your chance to back out earlier. It's too late now…" Inuyasha said simply as he started pushing his finger inside of her again. However, he didn't really mean it. The moment she started to cry because it was too much, he'd stop; he cared too much about her.

It took a few minutes, but she adjusted to his finger going in and out of her, stretching her a little with each movement.

"More! More please!" Kagome cried out placing her arm over her forehead while shaking her head from side to side with her eyes closed.

"Don't close your eyes; look at me Kagome." ." Inuyasha ordered; he wanted to see her eyes; her beautiful emerald green eyes.

"As soon as she opened her eyes to look at him, he smiled at her.

"Good girl; now here's your reward." Inuyasha said sticking a second finger inside of her, stretching her even more.

"Ohhh! Inuyasha!" Kagome cried out releasing juices all over his fingers.

"Good girl." Inuyasha said calmly pulling is fingers out and licking her juices his fingers off.

"Onto the next part…" Inuyasha said after a few minutes, just to let her breathe a little bit.

After a few minutes Inuyasha was on top of her kissing her very passionately before moving down to her neck, to each of her breasts, down her stomach where he lingered for awhile.

"Inu-Inuyasha…what-what are you doing?" Kagome asked confused.

"You'll see…just relax." Inuyasha said as he kept moving downwards.

Once he got to her pussy she realized what he was doing.

"Inuyasha no…not there. That's dirty…no… Inuyasha!" Kagome cried out pushing her hands down by his head. At first out of fear; she didn't know a lot about sex. She didn't know it was ok or that it would feel so good to be kissed there; she was always told that was wrong for a man to do that…that it was dirty

She really started squirming around and arching her back when she felt his tongue dart in and out of her.

Inuyasha smiled in victory before he pulled his tongue and just gently kissed her pussy lips.

"My, my; what were you saying now?" Inuyasha asked teasing her a little.

"Please…more…" Kagome breathed out, pleading with him.

"But weren't you just saying no; you didn't want that?" Inuyasha asked, still teasing her, but he also wanted to know why she was so against it.

"I was wrong… The lady on the television always said it was bad…it was dirty. She was wrong… Please Inuyasha…please more…" Kagome explained and then begged.

'She must mean that crazy feminist my long distant uber religious aunt really likes…' Inuyasha thought to himself.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome whined getting his attention.

"Well…let me show you just how wrong she is." Inuyasha said placing a pillow under her to lift her up a little before he slammed his mouth on her clip and started sucking and munching there while shoving a finger up in her.

"Ahhh! Inuyasha! Kuro-ahhhh!" Kagome cried out as she pushed her hands on his head as she arched her body high off the bed.

After a few seconds she came hard in his awaiting mouth, screaming for him before collapsing onto his bed.

She lay there, on her side, panting like crazy as Inuyasha stood up and removed his boxers; he then climbed back into his bed, next to her.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha said simply, taking her hand in his before placing it on his aching, throbbing cock.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome questioned looking at him.

"Your turn to take care of me. Just go at your own pace and rub me up and down." Inuyasha explained calmly as he guided her hand up and down his shaft.

Her hands were so small that she had to use both of them to rub him up and down. But it got the job done as Inuyasha leaned back and groaned and grunted while she gave him a hand job.

'She's doing a lot better than I thought she would her first time. I don't think she's taken her eyes off of mine since she started…' "Don't stop until I cum." Inuyasha thought to himself and then said to her before sitting up and kissing her while she pumped him.

She pumped and pumped until he came, groaning into her mouth.

He wasn't going to make her give him a blowjob; that might be a bit too much for her considering that's how he found her that day…being forced to give one of the men a blowjob in front of her dead parents and siblings.

So he just pushed her back to his bed and got on top of her.

"Are you ready?" Inuyasha asked looking directly into her eyes as he placed the tip of his cock at her entrance.

"Don't you want me to…" Kagome started, but he stopped her by placing his finger on her lips.

"Not this time. Let's let you get used to me and this first. Besides…I'm already hard enough and big enough to go in. Not to mention, I'm sure you still have painful memories you don't need to relive. One day at a time." Inuyasha said seriously, looking into her eyes.

"Inuyasha… I'm ready." Kagome said softly as she grabbed him around the neck and hugged him.

"Don't let go of me." Inuyasha said as he once again placed the tip of his cock at her entrance, this time slowly pushing in.

'God, she's tight; she's so much tighter then I thought she'd be.' Inuyasha thought to himself as he continued to push until he made it to her hymen, the barrier protecting her innocence. He knew it was her hymen because he'd never felt something like that with any of the girls he'd been with previously; she was his first virgin so he's never had to deal with stuff like this before. He only knew what to do in a situation like this because he had heard stories from Miroku and other friends about when they took someone's virginity. That and he's watched a lot of female virgin porn since he first started to realize he was in love with Kagome.

In the videos he had seen with virgins, the man would either go slow or just push right in. Some would go slow until they reached the hymen and then push right in.

Right now Inuyasha felt like he was stuck between a rock and a hard place because he could see she was struggling with him trying to push past her hymen…but he didn't want to hurt her.

After a few seconds of arguing with himself, he felt Kagome's legs wrap around his waist.

'Damnit all…' "Kagome…I'm sorry." Inuyasha thought to himself and then said as he pulled back just a little bit and then thrust back into her with one hard thrust, tearing her hymen to shreds.

"Huh!" Kagome made some kind of a noise as she grabbed onto Inuyasha and pulled him down to her with all her might as some tears escaped her eyes and she trembled against him as he invaded her like he did.

After a few seconds she let go of Inuyasha and just lay beneath him trembling, arms above her head, deeply breathing with tears running down her rosy-red cheeks.

"Kagome…are you alright?" Inuyasha asked placing his hand on her cheek while holding still so that she could adjust to his size invading her.

"I-I'm ok…i-it just hurts a little…" Kagome said softly as he wiped her tears away.

"I'm sorry; I never meant to hurt you." Inuyasha said honestly, but was shocked when he felt her hand on his cheek.

"It's ok; I asked for this. Mmmm… I knew what I was getting into; I knew it would hurt the first time; I heard others talking in school. It's ok; it'll stop hurting eventually. Huhhh…uh… Do they all feel this big?" Kagome explained and then asked softly as she maneuvered a little under him, moaning here and there.

Inuyasha just chuckled a little at the question before leaning down to gently kiss her.

"No, not all are as big as I am; some are even bigger." Inuyasha answered when he pulled away.

"Well…I'm glad yours is the one in me and not someone else; I don't think I'd survive any bigger than this…" Kagome said softly as she started relaxing under him.

"You're funny. It also looks like you're starting to relax; I'm going to start moving now." Inuyasha said placing his hands on her hips as he sat up and started to slowly push in and out of her.

Once he was sure that she was used to him he started going faster and harder as she had requested before…as he told her he would…as she knew him.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried out reaching an orgasm.

"Just you wait little girl; we're just getting started." Inuyasha said lifting one of her legs up to her breast where he squished her breast.

Another few minutes and he lifted her other leg up over her head and started pounding her; hitting her G-spot making her scream out, cumming all over his cock again.

After she came that time he pulled out and forced her onto her stomach.

"You promised no butt!" Kagome cried out, thinking he was going to do anal.

"Just relax; I'm not going to put it up there." Inuyasha said lining his cock up with her pussy from behind where he then grabbed her hips and shoved right in causing her to cry out in pleasure.

"See?" Inuyasha asked roughly taking her from behind.

Kagome could do nothing but cry, scream and moan out in pleasure until she came.

After that Inuyasha had her riding him; she was slow and awkward being on top, but she didn't do horrible and Inuyasha enjoyed it.

After awhile he sat up and they moved together until she came again.

"Can you go any longer?" Inuyasha asked holding her in that position as she laid her head on his shoulder, panting. But she wasn't just panting; she was wheezing.

Kagome had issues and breathing was one of them. When she was living with her family they had several types of mold and asbestos spores poisoning the air. Inuyasha had to take it easy with her; he didn't want to push her over her limits.

"Ple-please Inuyasha…you need to finish up as well. I-I can keep going…as long as I don't have to move too much more…I want to feel your cum enter me…" Kagome said softly, still wheezing.

Inuyasha just sighed, but smiled; it was time to slow things down.

"Wrap your legs around waist again." Inuyasha said gently; she did as she was told and he stood up.

He then gently laid her down on the bed, got on top of her and re-entered her causing her to throw her head back against his pillow.

Instead of being rough with her like he normally would he was slow and gentle, holding her hips with her legs around his waist.

"Kagome, I love you; I love you so much." Inuyasha said as she hugged him.

"I love you two…I think I'm going to cum again." Kagome said softly.

"Go ahead and cum." Inuyasha said leaning down over her.

"Please go fast again Inuyasha…please." Kagome begged.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha growled; he couldn't say no to her…so he sped up…but he was not going to be rough again tonight.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome cried reaching her climax, spilling her juices all over Inuyasha's bare cock.

"Kagome…I'm getting close." Inuyasha grunted out going faster yet, causing Kagome to arch her body into his.

"Yes…please cum inside of me." Kagome begged.

"Kagome…I'm going to cum!" Inuyasha grunted placing one of his arms under her shoulders and the other under her hips, lifting her up to him more.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha growled as he came deep within her.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome cried out feeling his cum enter her.

'It's so warm…' Kagome thought to herself as she fell limp under Inuyasha.

Inuyasha held perfectly still as he cum continued to flow out of him and into her, filling her to the brim and overflowing out of her because he was so big compared to her.

Once he was done cumming, collapsed on top of her, but rolled off after pulling out; he then pulled her to him and covered the two of them up.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha said trying to calm his breathing.

"Yes?" Kagome asked softly as she tried to lay her head on his chest; so he pulled her up to him with a smile.

"Don't leave; stay with me." Inuyasha said causing Kagome to smile and cry happily.

"Of course; I wouldn't dream of leaving." Kagome said happily as she snuggled up closer to him.

"I meant, move into my room with me; make it all official." Inuyasha said rubbing her back.

"Really?" Kagome asked somewhat shocked as she weakly leaned up to look at him.

"Yes, really. You can start sleeping in her with me at night. Your room can be for whatever else you want it to be. But we can move your dresser, clothes and even some of your stuffed animals into my room and call this our room.

"Inuyasha! Yes; I'll stay with you wherever you want!" Kagome cried hugging him before passing out; exhausted to the point she could barely move.

"You silly girl…that I love so much." Inuyasha said kissing her forehead with a smile…

**Inuyasha's P.O.V.: Several Years Later:**

So that's how I got the love of my life.

After that night Kagome couldn't move on her own for about a day and a half…oops. But she didn't regret it…

And I kept my promise; I never left her and I took care of her for the rest of her life.

It took us awhile…which I didn't mind one bit…but she did get pregnant after about a year.

After that night we made love as much as we could anywhere we could. I bent her over the kitchen counter and table. I took her on the couch, in the bathtub, against the bathroom wall, all over the bedroom, in the backyard and even in public in a photo booth and a quickie in an elevator.

The photo booth and elevator were in the same day and I might have pushed her a little too far that day; she was really uncomfortable in public places. But I made it up to her; I spend the next day drawing, painting and watching movies with her. It wasn't that bad I guess; it made her happy and that's all that matters.

We ended up having five kids; three boys and two girls…Inuyasha Jr., Shigure, Hiei, Sakura and Momo. And they each had a few kids; and some of those kids have kids now.

I died about two years ago and Kagome just died a few minutes ago. And as promised when I died, I told her I'd wait for her at Heaven's Gate.

Also when I died I made the kids promise to take care of her until it was her time…and they did.

**Normal P.O.V.:**

"Inuyasha…who are you talking to?" Kagome asked walking over to Inuyasha who was waiting by big golden gates.

"No one…myself I guess." Inuyasha said with a smile as he looked at her.

"I'm sorry I'm late." Kagome said softly as both she and Inuyasha changed from old seniors to their younger selves from when they first admitted how they felt for each other.

"It's fine. In this situation I'd rather you be late." Inuyasha said with a smile.

"Will they be alright? They all look so sad." Kagome said softly as she looked down at her children, grandchildren and great grandchildren.

"I asked the same thing; they'll be fine…eventually. Now, come here." Inuyasha said looking at her. And like when they were alive she listened and ran into his awaiting arms.

"I love you Inuyasha. Thanks for waiting…again." Kagome said hugging him.

"I love you too Kagome. And I'll always wait for you. Just like if we're ever reborn, I'll come find you again." Inuyasha said holding her as they crossed the gates into Heaven…together.

TOGETHER FOREVER…

BECAUSE HE LOVED HER

SHE LOVED HIM

THEY LOVED EACH OTHER

THEY GAVE EACH OTHER A CHANCE

AND IT WORKED OUT!


End file.
